1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a drink glass holder that is attached to a chair and adapted to removably receive and retain a glass (e.g., a wine glass) of the kind having a long stem and a curved bowl atop the stem. The drink glass holder is preferably positioned at adjoining ends of a chair arm and an adjacent side wall of the chair seat to create a reliable and stable support for holding the glass in place especially when it is filled with a beverage and a seated individual wishes to lay his glass down or exit the chair while leaving his glass behind.
2. Background Art
Whether inside or out of doors, an individual seated on a chair will sometimes drink a beverage from a glass. At those times when the individual wishes to pause his drinking and/or to momentarily exit the chair without having to carry his glass, he often has no nearby surface on which to rest his beverage-filled glass. Thus, he can either lay his glass on the ground or on the arm of the chair. In these cases, the glass has no stable means of support, such that the glass can accidentally fall or be pushed over and the beverage contents spilled. In this same regard, even while it is being held in the seated individual's hand for a long time, the glass has been known to tip and its contents (e.g., wine) spilled in the individual's lap.
Therefore, what would be desirable is an non-obtrusive, easy-to-access drink glass holder that is attached to a chair to create a reliable and stable support for holding a glass in place should a seated individual wish to lay his glass down when he stops drinking or exits the chair while leaving his glass behind.